OuranHighSchoolHostClub:Life is Love, Love is Life
by Broken Hearted Knight
Summary: ok so heres whats written. this is sort of set in the future of Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi and the twins senior year. The first chapter is about haruhi and tamaki leading into a somewhat romantic relationship. your just going to have to read it to find out
1. secrets aren't meant to be

_**Ouran High School Host Club: The hidden episode.**_

_Tamaki:__ Haruhi? Haruhi?! (runs around a corner)_

_Haruhi:__ (Turns & stops)Tamaki?._

_Tamaki:__ Haruhi! Thank god your here! I missed you.(Hugs Haruhi)_

_Haruhi:__ Um..I've Been Here. Whats wrong love?_

_Tamaki__: I thought you had already left.The Fear of not seeing you before you left overwhelmed me.(dramatic look on his face)_

_Haruhi:__ Tamaki I'm only going to be gone for a week.(look of Suprise)_

_Tamaki: __I know.But still I Wanted to say good bye l-_

_Hikaru & Koaru__: Haruhi!! (running down the hall)_

_Haruhi:__ (looks down with her hand on her head and says to her self_

_and sighs.. I'm never gonna get out of here.)(lifts head up)_

_Hikaru:__ Please don't go!(falls to his knee's & hugs her leg) Please!!_

_Koaru:__ Yea please don't.(falls to his knee's & grabs her other leg)_

_Haruhi:__(stressed look on her face) Will you both get up your making a scene._

_Hikaru & Koaru:__ (they Stand up) Sorry._

_Kyouya:__ (Walks out of his class) Whats all this noise about?_

_Tamaki:__ (Over dramatically crying) Haruhi's leaving!!_

_Haruhi:__ (Still stressed) It's only for a week._

_Kyouya:__ (Not paying attentition) Ah it's that time already? Well good luck Haruhi. It's only for a week right?_

_Haruhi:__ Yes. Thats what I just said._

_Hunny:__ (Comes out from nowhere along with Mori) Haru-Chan! Are you leaving already? Please come back safely. Please?_

_Haruhi:__ (Smiles) I'll make sure I do._

_Hunny:__ Haruhi? W-will you take Bun-Bun with you? He needs to get out more._

_Haruhi:__ Sure Hunny. (smiles and takes Bun-Bun)_

_Hunny:__ Heh-ha! (Runs off) Bye Haruhi!! Bye Bun-Bun!_

_Mori:__ Haruhi, come back soon ok? (runs after Hunny)_

_Koaru:__ Hey Hikaru we should head back to class before they notice we're gone._

_Hikaru:__ Ha! You're right Koaru. Well, bye Haruhi see you soon. (Runs back to class and waves)_

_Koaru:__ Hikaru wait up! (runs after Hikaru). Later Haruhi!_

_Kyouya:__ I have to get back to class.(points his thumb and the door behind him.) Come home safe Haruhi.(Walks into his class)_

_Tamaki:__ Haruhi? (Rubs the back of his head) Um you don't mind if I walk you to your ride do ya?_

_Haruhi:__ No I don't mind. (smiles and grabs Tamaki's hand)_

_Tamaki:__ (Blushes) Uh? (Smiles) Hmm!_

_(They start walking)_

_Haruhi:__ (looks up at Tamaki) Tamaki?_

_Tamaki:__ Huh?_

_Haruhi:__ So far this has been a messed up year._

_Tamaki:__ I know. (gently laughs)_

_Haruhi:__ (leans her head on Tamaki's Shoulder) I'm glad I met you and the host club._

_Tamaki:__ (gently smiles) I'm glad we met too.(looks at Haruhi) Oh Haruhi, you never told me where you were going._

_Haruhi:__ Huh? (looks down) Oh. I wasn't gonna tell you until I got back._

_Tamaki:__ (Concerned look on his face) What?! Why?!_

_Haruhi:__ My father is in the hospital. The doctors told me he might not make it. (looks up at Tamaki and Tears up)_

_Tamaki__: (Pulls Haruhi into a hug and whispers) Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

_Haruhi:__ I didn't want to worry you with something that you couldn't help with._

_Tamaki:__ (Hugs Haruhi tighter) There is something I could have done. I could have been there for you. So that explains why you were sleeping in the host club room._

_Haruhi:__ ...(looks down and starts to cry)_

_Tamaki:__ (pulls her head up and whispers) You don't have to keep anything secret from me. I love you and I will always be by your side through thick and thin. I'll Protect y-_

_Driver:__ (Honks the horn) Haruhi Fujioka? I'm here to pick you up._

_Haruhi:__ (picks up some bags and puts them in the trunk) That was quick._

_Tamaki:__ (Walks up and picks the other bag). Here I'll help you. (Smiles and puts the bag in the trunk)_

_Haruhi:__ You're gonna get in trouble for skipping class love._

_Tamaki:__ It's worth getting in trouble. Haruhi I love you._

_Haruhi:__ I love you to Tamaki._

_(Tamaki pulls Haruhi into a kiss while closing the trunk)_

_Tamaki:__ (blushes) You should go__before you get in trouble. _

_(hugs her)._

_Haruhi:__ It's worth getting trouble. (gently laughs and blushes) I'll come back home safely. (gets into the car and rolls the window down) Good bye my love_

_Tamaki:__ (Gently smiles and waves) Good bye my love._

_Haruhi:__ (waves while rolling the window up)_

_(The car drives off. Tamaki stands there watching the car leave until he can't see it any more)(walks into the school) (to himself) Come back safe and soon Haruhi._


	2. Love strikes

_**Chapter two: love strikes**_

_Hikaru__: Why's he so down? Haruhi is comming back on monday._

_Koaru:__ I don't know. Maybe he's afraid she wont com back. _

_(both of them are staring at tamaki sulking in a chair)_

_Kyouya__: (walking over) You idiots. He's upset because he loves her._

_It's obvious._

_Hikaru__: That doesnt seem possible. (in shock)_

_Koaru:__ Now that you mention it Kyouya, I see it now._

_Hikaru:__ But how can you prove it Kyouya?_

_Kyouya__: Well, when we all went back to class he walked Haruhi _

_to her ride. He's also been sulking for three days._

_Hunny:__ (out of no where) And when you say Haru's name he looks _

_around or twitches._

_Hikaru:__ I guess if they're happy(starts to play a video game._

_Tamaki:__ (His cell rings, he answers) Hello? (everyone got quiet)_

_Haruhi__: (crying) Tamaki?_

_Tamaki:__ (jumps up) Haruhi?! Whats wrong?! What happened?! Are you ok?!_

_Hariuhi__: (a little calmer) He's gone._

_Tamaki:__ What do you mean he's gone?_

_Haruhi__: He died right in front of me. He said he'd be fine, but he wasn't._

_He died. I can't handle this, not alone. I - I don't know what to do._

_Tamaki__:(terrified at the news) Haruhi I'm comming I promise. Just - Just hang in there._

_Haruhi__: You'll get in trouble! (Now regretting calling him)_

_Tamaki:__ (running to the door) I said I be there for you and I meant it. I love Y- _

_(his phone dies)Damnit!_

_Kyouya:__ Tamaki whats going on? (puts his hand on Tamakis sholder)_

_Tamaki:__(really tence) Haruhi's father died right in front_

_of her. She broke down completely. I'm leaving now._

_Hikaru:__ (surprised at the news) I'm comming too Tamaki. Lets g-_

_Tamaki__: (turns and yells) No! She asked for me and no one else!_

_(a little calmer) I'm sorry Hikaru. (walks out the door and slams it)_

_Koaru:__(in shock) Wow. Thats horrible, that something like_

_that happened to Haruhi. I can't believe it._

_Hikaru__: Same here._

_Hunny__: (crying) Poor Haru-Chan! I can't believe this._

_Kyouya:__ Sits back down) See love strikes again._


	3. Searching

(Tamaki's in the hospital on the third floor looking for Haruhi)

Tamaki: (walks up to the front desk) Excuse me Ms. Could you tell me what room Ranka Fujioka is or was in?

Nurse: (Typing on the computer) Sorry young man, they moved him to the mourge an hour ago. Are you his other son?

Tamaki: (confused)What? Oh I'm sorry yes. Do you know where my brother went perhaps?

Nurse: (looks up) From what I know he went to the mourge as well.

Tamaki: Yhank you for your help. (walks down the hall to the elivator)

Nurse: Your welcome.

Tamaki: (waiting impatiently) Damn it! Hurry up! (cell rings he answers) Hello?

Hikaru: Hey. how's Haruhi doing?

Tamaki: (elivator walks in and turns) I don't know yet.

Hikaru: What do you mean you don't know yet?

Tamaki: I haven't found her yet. (door opens on first floor) hey. gotta go. I'll call when we're on our way top kyouya's (hangs up)

Doctor: Young man this is the last floor. You need to get off.

Tamaki: (turns to talk and door closes) My brother and father are in the mourge. I was told I could go down there for that reason.

Doctor: Hmm...well stick with me then. You'll be alright if your with a doctor.

Tamaki: (Surprised) Um..Thank you.

( elivator opens and they walk off)

Doctor: (walking beside Tamaki. I'm sory I didn't introduce myself. I'm Samuel Burnett.

Tamaki: I'm Tamaki Su-Fujioka.

: Your Ranka Fujioka's Son?

Tamaki: The oldest.

Doctor: I'm sorry for your loss. I was his doctor. The surgery caused complications.

Tamaki: Well its ok.(spots Haruhi) Oh Haruhi! (Runs to Haruhi) I'm so sorry it took me so long.

Haruhi: (crying and turns to hug him) Tamaki! He's gone. He's gone Tamaki. He's gone.

Tamaki: It's going to be alright Haruhi.I promise you that.(hugs Haruhi tighter.)

: (to himself) For brothers they sure love each other. guess I better let them have their time I'll come get them at the end of my shift. (leaves)


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki: (holding Haruhi wakes her up) Haruhi we should go now. It's getting late love.

Haruhi: (gets off Tamaki's lap and looks at her dad) Hey dad. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you soon.

(Dr. Burnett walks in)

: Hey you brothers. Its time to leave I'm off .

Haruhi: (bends down and kisses her dad) Bye dad. I'll see you soon.

Tamaki: (bends down and kisses his dad) Yes. Bye dad.

(they walk away and Ranka gets covered. Theyre in the car on the way to kyouya's house)

Tamaki: (calls Kyouya, Kyouya answers)Hey Kyouya. We're on our way to your place.

Kyouya: Ok. Thanks for the heads go later.

Tamaki: (hangs up his cell and looks at haruhi) Haruhi. We're going to Kyouya's place so you won't be alone ok?

Haruhi: (looking out the window.) Ok

Tamaki: I know how hard it must be for you Haruhi, but things will get better. I promise.

Haruhi: Dad always said things have to get worse before they can get better (fake smiles)

Tamaki: What happened to your dad haruhi?

Haruhi: You remember that explosion a few weeks ago?

Tamaki: Yea.

Haruhi: Well the explosion was in the strip-mall where my dad worked. He worked in the liquor store. He got hurt severly. Like third degree burns to where his skin was melting off. his one leg was shattered to pieces. The burns caused his organs to start shutting down and his body was weak, so they wanted to wait till he was a little stronger. He got the surgery two days ago and he was doing good, but the stress from the surgery caused his body to shut down completely and well, you saw the result. (starts to cry but gains control)

Tamaki: I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that bad. (blushes in shame)

Haruhi: I'm kinda glad you hard handeling something like this by yourself.

Tamaki: (grabs her shoulders) Did you just realize that? you can taalk to me or anyone in the host club! we all really care about you Haruhi. (pulls her into a hug) We really do.

Driver: (stops the car) Master Tamaki, Lady Haruhi we have arrived at Master Kyouya's house.

Tamaki: Thank you Mr. Konshua

(they get out and walk towards the deck)

Konshua: I'll get your bags.

Hikaru: (comes out to see whos there) Huh? Haruhi? Tamaki? (yells into the house) Guys they're back.

(Tamaki and Haruhi are standing below the deck. everyone comes out)

Tamaki: (to Hikaru) Yea we're back. Its been a long day.

Hikaru: I would imagine it was. (goes over to hug Haruhi) I'm sorry Haruhi. (lets go)

Koaru: (turns to Tamaki) Tamaki, is she really alright?

Tamaki: She's better. She just lost her father so she still upset, but she won't show it.

Koaru: (looks at Haruhi) she looks like she was crying for a long time.

Tamaki: She was until she fell asleep on my lap.

Kyouya: (joins in on their conversation) This makes me wonder how close of a relationship she had with her father. Yet we aren't as close to our parents and hardly ever talk to them, and this has a major effect on all of us.

Koaru: That makes no sence.

Tamaki: Yea he's right.

Kyouya: Thats ok.

(Haruhi passes out and hits the ground)

Hikaru: (runs next to her and picks her up) Haruhi! C'mon Haruhi wake up!

Tamaki: (runs over to see what happened What happened?!

Mori: She was fine then all of a sudden she fell to the ground. I'll take her in. (takes Haruhi from Hikaru and goes in)

Kyouya: I'll get my father. (pulls out his cell) Hello father. Are you busy? Well we need you down here. One of my friends is ill. Right we'll be waiting.

(He shows up ten minutes later)

Mr. Ohtori: (Finds Kyouya and the gang sitting in the living room) Kyouya!

Kyouya: (gets up to greet his father) Hello father.

Mr. Ohtori: What was the call for?

Kyouya: (starts to walk towards the guest bedroom) As I said one of my friends fell ill. Follow me.

Mr: Ohtori: Hold on. Tamaki please go out to the car and get my guest. Thank you.

Tamaki: (gets up and heads out the door.) Yes sir. (to himself) Jeeze. what am I a servant at this place? (opens the car door and pulls the person out. shuts the door and walks back)

Person: (trying to over power Tamaki) Hey what the hell are you doing?!

Tamaki: (stops) Oh I'm sorry. It was 's orders (lets go and rubs his head) I've been thinking about stuff.

Person: (smiles) I would imagine. It must be hard losing a parent.

Tamaki: (starts to walk again) Yea. Wait a sec! Sam Burnett?

Sam Burnett: Yep. I was in a meeting with . He wanted me to meet his son so I came.

Tamaki: (steps in the living room) Kyouya where are you?

Kyouya: We're in the guest room.

Tamaki: (they walk into the guest room and he leans against the door frame.) Hows sh-he doing?

: (Stands up and walks over.) Well sh- i mean he fainted from the stress of losing his father and has a temperature. but other than that he's f-

Sam: His breathing rate has risen suddenly.

(Tamaki and Kyouya are now worried even more)

Mr. Ohtori: You know what to do Burnett. (returns to the bedside)

Sam: Yes (pulls his bag over and pulls out a needle) Alright here we go. (stabs Haruhi in the chest with the needle to relieve air pressure)

Tamaki: (in shock) Wh-what are you doing?! your gonna kill him!Sam: Its a tactical procedure to relieve air pressure from the lungs.

(pulls out the needle and stands) His breathing rate is normal again. (covers the puncture wound. Walks to the doorway and stops) He'll be fine now. he should wake up in a few hours so keep an eye on him. (leaves)

: Well, we have to get back to the office now that we've taken care of the matter. Kyouya, Tamaki. Follow orders and Haruhi will be fine. (leaves)

Tamaki: (sits on the floor) So what do we do now Kyouya?

Kyouya: (already sitting) We Wait Tamaki. It's the only thing we can do.


End file.
